


When the Day Met His (K)nights

by queenofpranking



Series: Sunshine on a Cloudy Day [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And yes it's a thing thing, Boy oh boy will that be fun, But Lance and the Paladins, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra wedding rituals, Human Pidge, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Altean Lance, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sex, The lions are a thing now, There's going to be some - Freeform, human hunk, human shiro, idk yet, it hurts, it's so slow, lots of pining, mostly just crack, on Lotor and Zarkon's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking
Summary: Lance is the backbone of Voltron...whether he realizes it or not.Join him on an adventure that showcases what he does for the team.(I suck at summeries, please just read it.)





	1. The Start of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyah! I made this on a whim, so please don’t hate me…  
> Important things to know!  
> One, the lions are…Different then what you think. I feel like something so sentient is not just a robot, so they are…I guess haunted...by the ghosts of the very first paladins that ever worked with them!  
> And they talk too!  
> Blue is italicized  
> Red is underlined  
> : Yellow is in colons:  
> ~Green is in these little squiggles~  
> Black is bold  
> Lance can see all the ghosts of the Paladins, while everyone else can only see their own Lion’s ghost, and Allura can see all of them due to being connected to all of them.  
> Tick-Second  
> Tock-Minute  
> Florgan-Hour  
> Quintant-Day  
> Decaphobe-Month  
> This will turn into Polydins, but Allura and Coran see Lance as family, while the Lions will see Lance as something like a cub/child.  
> I made this before Season 4.

“Shit!” Lance spat out, sitting up from the bit of wreckage of the Galra base that just collapsed on top of him.  
_Are you okay, My Paladin? ___  
“’M fine Blue, don’t worry. Just a little banged up is all.” He said, looking up at the little specter that followed him. Said specter was an Altean wearing a blue see-through shawl that laid no lower than the middle of his (for it was a male) bicep, and a long white loincloth that went to his knees, that had a split up one side of it. He also wore a regal but simple looking crown on his head, and his eyes were surrounded by what looked like kohl, which made his unnaturally blue eyes and the matching triangles pop even more.  
_Lance, you know I can’t just not worry. You’re a special one. _Blue said back, crossing his arms over his chest.__  
“I’m not that special, but whatever floats your boat.” Lance said back, waving his hand distractedly while gently moving things off of him, staying away from his leg, which was suspiciously numb.  
BLUE! IS THE YOUNG ONE OKAY!? Red screamed, dashing down the wrecked hall, followed closely by Yellow, both of whom looked panicked. Red was a lithe male Galra (ironically) who wore what looked to be like a charcoal colored casual robe with a hood, with a leather chest plate, knee-high black boots, and a small sword on his back. His solid red eyes flashed from underneath the pulled-up hood. Yellow, on the other hand, was a tall and broad female Balmara who was wearing a metal chest plate and a dark brown leather skirt that matched her sandals, and had a shield strapped to her back. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow a bit as Red stopped in front of Lance and dropped to his knees to check on him.  
: Alright you two, we need to calm down. None of us will be able to help Lance if we’re panicking, especially since we ourselves can’t touch him.: Yellow murmured, pulling a bit on her bond with Hunk so that he knows where to go.  
“Lance!” Hunk said, rushing around the corner, with Keith not that much farther behind.  
“Hey big guy, how are you doing? Are you hurt?” Lance said, smiling shakily.  
“Lance, I’m not the one to be worrying about, you look like you’re hurt pretty bad.” Hunk said back sternly, while Yellow hovered over his shoulder, looking at Lance in concern.  
“God Lance, how the hell did you get into this mess?” Keith breathed out, while Red’s gaze was locked on Lance’s leg, which was bent at a weird angle from what he could see.  
“Oh, you know me, always at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Lance said, letting a harsh breath loose through his teeth when Hunk finally took the big piece of rubble off of his broken leg, making all of his blood that was stopped by the piece rush down.  
“Oh wow, that feels horrible.” He said, wanting to rub the pain away, but decided not to due to Blue telling him to hold still so that he doesn’t aggravate it any more.  
“Yeah, I’m not surprised it hurts, that looks like a pretty bad break. We need to take you back to the castle ASAP.” Keith said, picking Lance up bridal style so that he won’t hurt the Blue Paladin any more then needed.  
“Whoa, Keith! At least ask me out before you carry me over the threshold!” Lance joked, getting laughter from Blue, Yellow, and Hunk, and small smiles from Red and Keith.  
“Shut up, we’re making sure you won’t die.” Keith said, looking down at Lance with an unknown emotion in his eyes.  
“Well then, let’s get to the castle, or else you’ll have none of my awesome puns, yeah?”  
“Lance, your puns are terrible.”  
“RUDE, MULLET-HEAD!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh my god, Lance are you okay!?” Pidge screeched, rushing over when she saw Keith carrying Lance in.  
~Oh dear, that’s a broken leg for sure…~ Green muttered, looking at said leg in concern. Green was a female from the winged species called Avian, and she was wearing a flowing green toga that brought out the scattered dark green feathers in her otherwise brown wings. She was barefoot like Blue and had florescent green eyes that reminded Lance of a healthy plant, which matched the stems of the flowers in her flower crown she had on her head.  
“Lance needs to get into a healing pod, right now!” Allura stated, pushing Keith gently toward the closest one.  
“I’m fine guys, really! It’s just a broken bone!” Lance said.  
“Go in anyways. To make us feel better. Plus, it’s less time sitting around.” Shiro said, convincing Lance to get into the healing pod, but not without a few token complaints.  
**It won’t take long for him to heal, just know that Princess. ****** Black said, putting his hand on Allura’s shoulder in comfort. Black was a formidable looking man who stood at about 7’6” and had black lion ears and a tail the same color, both of which had what looked like stars in his fur. He had once told Lance about how his home planet was called Leon-Leo, in where everyone were lion shifters, and gained the nickname Lions for it. He was wearing what looked to be like the under armor of the Paladin suits, except that it glowed every so often with a dull white light in certain spots, along with what looked to be stretchy black combat boots. He had told Lance that it was the casual clothing of Leon-Leo due to the fact that it grew with them when they shifted.  
“I know Black, I know, but…” Allura murmured, looking at her Blue Paladin, who was in the healing pod for the nth time.  
“I wish he’d worry about himself more.”


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprise that I got such a warm welcome for my first Voltron fanfic to be honest! Now, I'm glad that you guys liked my versions of the lions, but I need your guys' help! I don't have any names for the ghosts! Please do comment below any names you'd think would be good for the lion's ghosts please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, the lions are…Different then what you think. I feel like something so sentient is not just a robot, so they are…I guess haunted...by the ghosts of the very first paladins that ever worked with them!  
> And they talk too!  
> Blue is italicized  
> Red is underlined  
> : Yellow is in colons:  
> ~Green is in these little squiggles~  
> Black is bold  
> Lance can see all the ghosts of the Paladins, while everyone else can only see their own Lion’s ghost, and Allura can see all of them due to being connected to all of them.  
> Tick-Second  
> Tock-Minute  
> Florgan-Hour  
> Quintant-Day  
> Decaphobe-Month  
> This will turn into Polydins, but Allura and Coran see Lance as family, while the Lions will see Lance as something like a cub/child.  
> I made this before Season 4.  
> (I'm putting this at the beginning of ever chapter)

Lance stumbled out of the pod and into someone’s lap. He looked up to see that the person attached to the lap he landed in was Keith, who looked down at Lance, that same unknown emotion swirling around in his purple eyes.

“Hiyah batman!” Lance chirruped cheerfully, making Keith roll his eyes. Lance gently sits up and looks around to see that all of the other Paladins were all situated around his healing pod, sleeping.

“I see that I was missed…?” Lance said, looking up at Keith, who nodded, saying,

“We were worried about you.”

“Aw…That’s really sweet. Thanks for staying up to grab me Keith.” Lance said, looking up from under his eyelashes. He turned when he heard shuffling, missing Keith’s red face. Shiro sat up straighter, and saw Lance in Keith’s lap. Feeling something in him stir in a weird (but happy) way when seeing that, Shiro moved next to the two and pulled them into his lap together.

“Good to see that you’re okay Lance.” Shiro said, nuzzling the top of Lance’s head unconsciously.

Lance smiled and nodded happily, saying, “Thanks for waiting for me to wake up.” He snuggled into the two, drifting off for a bit, until…

“Lance! Glad to see that you’re okay!” Hunk’s voice boomed out, as a pair of arms scooped the three, and an awaking Pidge, off of the floor and into Hunk’s lap.

“Glad to be okay, big guy. Now,” Lance wiggled out of the little group hug, much to the dismay of the other four, stood up, and said with his hands on his hips, “You four need to take a shower, because I don’t know how I’ve been in the pod, but the four of you smell _horrible_!”

The four whined a bit, and pouted until Lance rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll help make your baths.”

“And…brush my fur?” Keith asked, showing his Galra side, which looked unkempt.

“Yeah, and our hair?” Pidge asked, ruffling a hand through her hair.

“Sure, why not?” Lance said, smiling widely when the others whooped with glee.

 **These five sure are something, aren’t they? Especially yours, Blue.** Black said.

 _Yes, yes, they are._ Blue murmured back.

~They’re the ones. The ones to take our place when they die…aren’t they? ~ Green mused.

Indeed. Those five love each other…and the Blue Paladin is their glue. Just like how our little Blue is ours. Red purred, passing a hand down Blue’s back, making him shiver and gulp when four sets of eyes were trained on him, all filled with lust and love.

: I like where this is going…Let’s leave them so they can have some privacy…: Yellow said, her eyes flashing with a new light.

The four dragged their blue one away, while the Paladins dragged Lance towards the bathroom. Two pairs of blue eyes caught each other’s glace, and shone with happiness.

Lance waved to Blue discreetly and laughed when his four friends got stuck in the doorway of the bathroom in their excitement.

 _Now we wait for them to admit their feelings to each other…_ Blue said to himself, as he was dragged into the hangers.

“There! All done!” Lance exclaimed, pulling the brush and scissors away from Hunk’s hair. While he was brushing everyone’s hair, Lance saw that they all had split ends, and decided to give everyone a trim.

“Thanks Lance. What would we do without you?” Shiro said, pulling Lance into a sideways hug. Lance blushed and pushed away from Shiro, only to land in Keith’s arm, which tightened around him as a hug.

“Yeah…thanks.” He murmured, nuzzling into Lance’s hair, scenting him.

“It was no problem you guys, really. It…reminds me of home a bit. Because I did this for my sisters and brothers as well…It’s a nice memory.” Lance said, leaning a bit into Keith, feeling his eyes droop a bit in sleepiness.

“Still, thanks. We…really need you. You’re are glue, and our rock.” Hunk said, looking up and smiling at Lance’s flushed face at the compliment.

The four teased Lance all the way to the Lion’s Den, where they sat down and piled together in one big group hug, then slowly, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews fuel my broke ass.


	3. The Plot Turns for the...Weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One, the lions are…Different then what you think. I feel like something so sentient is not just a robot, so they are…I guess haunted...by the ghosts of the very first paladins that ever worked with them!  
> And they talk too!  
> Blue is italicized  
> Red is underlined  
> : Yellow is in colons:  
> ~Green is in these little squiggles~  
> Black is bold  
> Lance can see all the ghosts of the Paladins, while everyone else can only see their own Lion’s ghost, and Allura can see all of them due to being connected to all of them.  
> Tick-Second  
> Tock-Minute  
> Florgan-Hour  
> Quintant-Day  
> Decaphobe-Month  
> This will turn into Polydins, but Allura and Coran see Lance as family, while the Lions will see Lance as something like a cub/child.  
> I made this before Season 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have been sleep deprived when I started writing this, but it's too late now!

“’ _We should help others_ ’ she says! ‘ _Everything will be fine_ ’ She says! No offence Princess, but next time we see a distress beacon, I will be ignoring _everything_ you say!” Hunk screamed as he dodged the Galra ships chasing him. Luckily, it was a smaller fleet that didn’t need Voltron to destroy them, so there was the bright side.

The others gave various noises of agreement, until Lance calmly said, “Guys, she didn’t know, okay? Calm down, and use your anger to blast some Galras.” The others nodded, and got to work, though they felt a little guilty when Allura said to Lance, “Thank you for the support Lance.”

Soon after they had taken out a good portion of the fleet, Lance felt a pull in the opposite direction of which he was going. He spun Blue around to see a much bigger ship than the others using a traction beam to pull him in. “GUYS!” Lance screamed, getting everyone’s attention.

“LANCE!” The other four screamed, blasting towards him, only to watch in horror as both the lion’s and the paladin’s precious little blues were taken from them.

 

“Why am I here? Who the hell are you to do this? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?” Lance screamed, glaring out into the hallway from inside his—surprisingly comfortable—jail cell. It had a working toilet, fluffy pillows, and even an open door, but covering said door were electric bars, that his bayard didn’t work on—and he tried, trust him (which was another weird thing…why didn’t they take his bayard upon capture?).

Suddenly, a Galra guard showed up in front of his cell, and took him to what seemed like a throne room, finally taking his bayard, giving it to one of the Galras sitting on the two thrones at the front of the room. The one that was given his bayard was more graceful-looking than the other and had long, silver-white hair, along with Altean-like ears. The other one made Lance shiver in fear and suppressed anger, for he recognized _this_ Galra.

“Zarkon.” Lance spat out, glaring at the two.

“Ah, my reputation precedes me.” Zarkon said with a grin, then continues talking with, “Now, Blue Paladin, my son, Lotor, told me all about you, and—” Lance cut him off by saying, “What does he know about me then?” the long-haired Galra—Lotor, Lance guessed—leaned forwards and said, “Well, I know that you like to stay in Blue when you’re feeling sad, as well as how you like to give the others spa days, and that you like the specific color of sunset orange…but what is most curious is the fact that you can see your lion’s ghost, as well as the others.”

Lance froze. “How…did you know that?” He asked. Lotor and Zarkon smirked, and Lotor said, “Well Lance…we have been watching you for about three decaphobes now. It’s amazing how easy it was to hack into the castle’s video surveillance system.”

Lance sucked in a breath. “What do you want from me?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Zarkon asked. “We want you to renounce Voltron…and to come to the Galra Empire as my concubine, as well as my sons’.”

Lance scoffed. “Fat chance, bat boy. I’d rather die.”

Zarkon’s smirk fell into a scowl and he spat out, “Fine. We’ll just put you back in your cell until you come to terms with our…suggestion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and tell me where to go next! Also, I have a Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/O5O0BMY4# Please help me feed my dogs and with my rent! :)


	4. Months Pass...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now, but the lions aren't in this one, so you're good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Um...why so many bookmarks and kudos? This is crazy?  
> This chapter will be from two different point of views, but I'll be keeping them separate, so enjoy!  
> Also, PLEASE READ THE END NOTE, THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Lance glanced over to the door when Lotor came in, then went back to staring at the wall.

“What Lotor.”

“Come now Blue Paladin, we aren’t asking a lot of you.” Lotor said, sliding a bit closer to Lance, making the Cuban lean away from the more…touchy Galra.

“I’m still not going to do it.” Lance spat out.

The prince’s face was marred by a scowl, as he stood up, he announced, “Fine, then you can stay here for a while longer!” He turned to the guards stationed outside of the cell, and said, “Make sure the paladin gets only a quarter of the meals he was getting before. We can’t have him having all the energy he had before.”

Lance sighed. _‘Hunk would’ve never let this happen…he’s so nice…And so muscly. Like, **damn**.’_

(Two weeks later)

Zarkon stared at the blue paladin, who had the guts to spit in his face, in surprise, and a bit in awe at the strength and bravery that shone in the clear blues.

“Well well…Looks like the little lion cub has some claws…” He murmured, then smacked the paladin in the face, leaving soon after.

“Great, now that’s going to bruise…geez, even Keith wouldn’t have hit my face…not that I’d aim for his either…but I can’t blame myself of course. It’s a nice face to look at. Plus, he’s a bit taller and stronger ever since he came into his Galra heritage. Wonder what it would be like to be thrown on a bed by him…” Lance muttered to himself, looking around, trying to find something to do in his hotel-cell.

(Five days later)

Lance took his wrist out of his, now broken, shackle. ‘ _Nice…I’ll have to thank Pidge for teaching all of us how to hack into these kinds of shackles…After I give her a hug of course…maybe I’ll see her blush again! That’s always a fun thing to watch…It makes her eyes look like honey!_ ’

(Three days later)

“I am the black paladin, you must obey me!” Zarkon snarled, making Lance sneer back, saying,

“You are not, and never will be, my black paladin. My black paladin is Takashi Shirogane, and he is much better than you.”

Zarkon roared, and grabbed Lance’s face, saying, “You will be mine, if I have to kill all of the Paladins to do it!”

He let go and pushed Lance away, making the Blue Paladin stumble back into his cell, and walked away, grumbling to himself.

“Shiro, where are you…you’re my knight in shining armor…Wait…what?” Lance sat up straight, rethinking what he just said.

“ _It’s just now occurring to you what you’ve been saying? You’ve been like this for the past Decaphobe, young one._ ”

“No, no, you’re wrong Blue, it’s not like…I love them or…any…thing…oh quiznack.”

And as if they heard his revelation, he sees the castleship shoot out of a wormhole outside of his window.

~~~~~~~~IN THE CASTLESHIP, FAR AWAY FROM LANCE~~~~~~~~

Hunk was cooking. Well, to be more specific, he was stress cooking.

‘ _Oh man, I hope Lance is okay…What are you saying Hunk, of course he’s okay. He’s **Lance**! He’s the one who was able to stop that dog from charging you back in sixth grade!_ ’ He sat back and let his mind wander.

‘ _I need to make a feast for Lance…maybe I should make his favorite food! That way I can get a hug from him…and hold his lithe frame against me…yeah…Wait. Hold on. Since when did I notice Lance’s frame? It’s as if I…oh. **OH** …That…actually makes a lot of sense…Wait…what’s that smell?_’ He looked and saw that the food was burning. “Oh shit!” He quickly tried to save the food.

(Two weeks later)

“Come _on_ Green! Work with me here!” Pidge growled, trying to get her rambunctious lion to hold still. “I just need to put a new program into you so that you can lead us to Lance! He’s the heart and soul of the team!”

‘ _And when we find who took him, then I’ll show them what happens when they take **my** Lance._ ’ She thought to herself, not realizing what she was thinking.

“GREEN!” She yelped, falling over when said lion pushed her over with a little nudge.

“Stop! We need to find _my_ Lance so that I can yell at him!” Pidge scrunched up her nose when she finally recognized what she just said.

“Since…when did I become…attached to Lance like that? Actually, I believe I mean it in the familial way. I mean, yeah, he’s attractive…and brave…and nice…and sweet…and helps me through tough times…and I wouldn’t mind kissing him…and hugging him…and watching him break slowly and surely underneath me…oh fuck, I like Lance.” She placed her head into her hands, and groaned, as her lion laughed.

(Three days later)

 _BOOM_. Another gladiator down.

“Stupid Lance, getting kidnapped.”

 _CRACK_. There goes a finger.

“Stupid Galra empire for being a thing.”

 _SMASH_. Another gladiator falls to the ground, missing a head.

“Stupid distress signal, making us have to go and save someone, turning out to be an ambush.”

 _SNAP_. Keith’s ankle snaps under the pressure and he falls.

“END TRAINING SEQUENCE!” Keith snaps, breathing heavily. He slowly gets up, only to start falling, but gets stopped by Coran, who had been passing by.

“My boy, you can’t keep doing this.” Coran said worriedly.

“Sorry, honestly I never know when to stop. Lance is usually to one to pull me out of here before I hurt myself.” Keith panted out.

“Lance does quite a few things around here.” Coran said, watching as Keith nods along.

“Lance is phenomenal. He never raises his voice to anyone unless he’s mad, he’s always willing to take one for the team, and he’s smart. He’s really pretty as well.” Keith mused, his eyes widening when the last part came out of his mouth.

Coran snickered a bit, and said, “I daresay that you…like Lance. I believe you guys would say that you have a…crush? On our Blue Paladin?”

Keith is quiet for a moment, and then groaned, nodding.

“Guess I do…get me to a healing pod please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need names for the lion's ghosts, so feel free to give me your favorites! Also, who should Lance get with first?


	5. Holy Weddings, Bat-Shiro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...I have no excuse for this, tbh. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t put Shiro’s part in the last chapter, but there’s a reason for that. Don’t worry. Shorter chapter than usual, sorry about that.

“We’re here…let’s go get our Lance back.” Shiro said, making the others nod in agreement. The team snuck onto the Galra ship and quietly made their way through the hallways. Then they started to notice something.

“Um…can anyone tell me why there seems to be no guards whatsoever in this whole entire ship?” Pidge asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, it’s a little weird, not gonna lie…” Hunk agreed. After a moment of silent contemplation, the group of four warily shrugged it off and kept going. They finally came upon what looked to be the entrance to a very important room.

“Okay, let’s get in there and find out where they’re keeping Lance, shall we?” Shiro said strongly. The other three nodded, and they kicked open the doors, only to freeze at the sight in front of them.

There was obviously the Galra symbol everywhere, along with what looked to be like forget-me-nots strewn everywhere. The staff of the ship and even the prisoners were sitting on top of pillows on the floor, and at the front of the room was an altar, with Zarkon, a purple Legolas wannabe, and Lance. The former were wearing what looked to be royal robes, and Lance was…well, in a dress, with his hands in shackles. Everyone, including what looked like a priest, froze and stared at the Paladins.

“Is…is this…a _wedding_!?” Hunk screamed, shocked and a little turned on by Lance’s outfit.

“…Yes. The Blue Paladin has renounced Voltron and is joining the Galra Empire!” The Legolas imposter said.

“No, I did not!” Lance snapped, rolling his eyes. That was enough for the others to jump into action.

“I believe you have something of ours.” Shiro said, glaring at the ex-Black Paladin. Zarkon snarled and pulled out what looked to be a sword, and ran toward Shiro, who’s hand lit up as the fight started. Keith started a fight with the Legolas cosplayer as Hunk and Pidge quickly unlocked the shackles on Lance.

“Thanks, you guys!” Lance said, smiling. Both Hunk and Pidge gained a soft blush on their faces, but nodded, sneaking him out of the room, along with all of the prisoners.

“I’m surprised we weren’t stopped.” Hunk remarked as they walked down the hallway.

“That is because Galra cannot interfere when a challenger has made a claim to fight for a mate.” A voice said behind them. Everyone whirled around and, once they saw that it was a Galra, they all quickly surrounded Lance and got ready to fight. The Galra held up their hands in surrender, sweating slightly when they saw Pidge and Hunk’s bayards form into their weapons.

“Guys, wait! They’re a good Galra!” Lance said, pushing through and standing next to the alien, smiling as he gestured to them.

“Everyone, meet Kriola. She’s been helping me try to escape from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have purposely not watched season 5 and 6 so that I could do this, love me. Also, remember that I have two polls! One fore the names of the lions, and one for who Lance gets with first!


	6. Lance Learns An Interesting Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROCK AND ROLL BUCKAROOS  
> Okay, but for a while, I'll be able to update this bi-weekly, so long as I don't hit a huge wall like I did last time.  
> READ THE END NOTE TO FIND OUT THE LION'S NAMES.  
> THAT'S RIGHT  
> I FUCKING NAMED THEM  
> GO ME  
> HELL YEAH!

“Lance, you’re okay! And you brought a Galra!?” Allura asked, looking at Lance like he was crazy.

“She’s a part of the Blade, relax Allura!” Lance smiled back, making everyone within it’s sight melt.

“If you’re so sure…alright then, I am Princess Allura, of Altea. Pleasure to meet you.” Allura held out her hand, which the Galra shook, then she lifted off her helmet to show a somewhat familiar face, though no one could place it.

“I am Kriola, Soldier of the Blade of Mamora. I thank you for letting me aboard your ship.”

“We thank you for bringing back our Blue Paladin and his lion.”

“Okay, okay, we’re all grateful!” Lance chirped, pushing himself inbetween the two (rather intimidating) women, who both smiled at him in fondness.

“Right. Now, I have a favor to ask.” Kriola said, her face getting serious.

“Yes?” Allura asked warily.

“I would like to have your permission to stay aboard your castle to help watch over Lance. He is needing as many people as possible to watch over him, plus my instincts see him as a kit.”

This got surprised sounds from everyone except for Lance (who made an embarrassed sound and rubbed his face) and Coran, who smiled happily, glad someone was seeing Lance for the boy he still was.

“I say yes.” Coran said, making everyone look at him in surprise. “We all know that we need all the help we get with Lance.”

“True.”

“Fair enough.”

“Yeah, okay, I see what you mean.”

“That is quite correct.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Lance squawked, as everyone chuckled at his exaggerated pout.

“Alright everyone, time for bed.” Coran announced, leading everyone out of the control center.

“Lance, could you stay behind for a bit?” Kriola asked, making Lance wave away the nervous looks of his team/crushes. The two watched as everyone left the room, and then turned to each other after the door closed.

“What’s up Kri?” Lance asked.

“The Red Paladin…he…I…” Kriola stopped, fidgeting with her braid, a nervous habit that Lance thought was cute.

“He…?” Lance prompted.

“…He is my kit. My biological one.”

Lance’s world flipped upside-down. Again.

“What?” he croaked out.

“The Red Paladin is-“

“No, no, I heard you the first time. Just…this is crazy.” Lance said, putting a hand on top of the distressed Galra’s own.

“Well it’s about to get weirder.” A new voice said, making the two whirl to face the screen that popped up, Kriola even pushing Lance behind her.

The man on the screen looked really nice, with hazel eyes and long honey blonde hair, and a scar on his face. Lance’s breath caught in his throat. He _knew_ this man, everyone on the team did, since Pidge wouldn’t stop looking for him.

“Who are you, and what do you want!?” Kriola growled.

“My name is Matthew Holt, and I would like to speak to the Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, ugh.  
> Okay, so I've decided to go with names from five different languages for the Lions, because I am unoriginal as hell.  
> Anjam is for Black, it is (if I'm looking at it correctly) a Quranic name meaning stars. Male  
> Phorcys is for Blue, it's a Greek name of a greek sea god. Male  
> Vasuman is for Red, it is an Indian (India) name meaning born of fire. Male  
> Solange is for Yellow, it's a French name meaning sun angel and earth angel. Female  
> Keita is for Green, it's Irish, and just means forest. Female  
> PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL AND HOLY, PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF THESE NAMES ARE WRONG, I AM AMERICAN.  
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Review and comment, it's the way I survive.


End file.
